FAQs
I'd like to write for the Tropefest. How can I receive an invitation? Beginning in 2019, the 15k Tropefest is limited in size. Invited authors were handpicked from a list of participants who have completed multiple challenges, met all deadlines, delivered polished work, and were respectful of the other participants and moderators. Anyone interested in the Tropefest is encouraged to sign up for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang and/or the DCBB so we can get to know you. The Mid-Winter 5k is open to all participants. What’s the Tropefest policy on serial posting? Serial posting (posting a fic in parts over a period of time in order to increase visibility, rather than posting a complete story on your assigned date) is prohibited. Your entire fic must be posted on your assigned posting date, and you may not add additional epilogues or timestamps during the Tropefest posting window. No exceptions. Will you email me reminders? What if I need more time? We will send email reminders in advance of published deadlines. Both of your lead moderators work full-time, so we understand a fandom challenge might not be at the very top of your to-do list. We will email reminders about check-ins, claims, and posting dates. Due to our schedules, we don’t grant extensions. Please keep us informed of your progress if you’re uncertain about finishing. Don’t tell us on deadline day that you need another week. We can’t help you then. If I’m not ready for artist claims, can I post as a solo author? We do not offer solo author posting as part of the 15k Tropefest. How do I check in/submit a rough draft/submit summary info? You will check-in and submit your rough draft through a form. We’ll email links to participants when these steps are due. What if I have a hardware/software failure? We ask that all participants keep backups of their story and art on different devices. Periodically emailing yourself with a copy is also a smart idea. Google Drive offers free word processing software and cloud storage. Another free solution is Dropbox. I haven’t heard from my partner in X days! By registering for this challenge, you agree to communicate with your partner through email (if you decide on other communication methods as a team, that’s fine). It’s critical you check your messages and respond promptly to your partners, even if it’s just to say you’re busy and will write back later. If you can’t get a hold of your partner, Contact the mods. Teams are required to do an initial check-in with their partner during the first 48 hours of being assigned to each other. There will be several mandatory checkups throughout the challenge. Failure to keep in contact with your partner may result in being disqualified from the challenge and future rounds. Can I keep editing after I submit my second draft? Absolutely. We request a second draft to ensure you will be finishing the challenge and we won’t have a gap in our calendar. The draft you submit at the end of August must be complete (a beginning, middle, and end with all planned scenes written out) but it doesn’t have to be finished, especially if you have a later posting date. You can edit up until the second before you hit the “Post” button.